Like a Normal Five Year Old
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna walks in the bathroom door while Lambo is showering. He finds Lambo... full of... Lambo wants to be a normal five year old, but never got to do it before. The burden he bears is too much for his little heart. Can Tsuna be his light to pull him out of his darkness? Sequel to "Turn Your Frown Upside Down" Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was asked by some reviewers to write a sequel! **

**So... here I am! This is going to be two-shots. **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

"Lambo, I brought tow-" Tsuna came in the bathroom but then dropped the towels on the floor when he saw the sight of naked Lambo.

Lambo's eyes widened like a saucer and tried to cover as much as he could. "D-Dame-Tsuna! Get out! I'm trying to take a b-bath here!"

"No… way…" Tsuna rushed to his surrogated little brother and gingerly picked him up to examine the wounds he saw. "Lambo, what happened to you?!"

Lambo slightly flinched but went back to his 'normal' self. "Gyahahahaha! What are you talking about, Dame-Tsuna? Lambo-san was just taking a bath!"

"You know what I mean, Lambo. You know! Is this why you didn't want to take a bath with me or okaa-san? How long did you think you could hide this from us? Me?" Tsuna shouted, looking directly into Lambo's eyes. "Now tell me who did this to you."

Lambo's heart clenched. He wanted to say who the cause of all of his wounds was. He wanted to tell Tsuna all his problems. Never before had he ever had anyone that cared about him half as much as Tsuna did. He was grateful.

Even though he always called him 'Dame-Tsuna', it didn't mean he believed Tsuna was no good. He just wanted to be closer to his older brother figure. Reborn seemed to be very close to Tsuna and he always called Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna'. Lambo believed that if he called his older brother figure 'Dame-Tsuna' like Reborn, Tsuna would be closer to him too!

But… he still had the doubt in his heart. For the two years he had been abused, he had matured a lot. From innocent three year old that knew nothing of the world, Lambo had become the three year old that suddenly learned the darkness of the world; the deep, deep darkness that a normal three year old should not know. For two years, he had no one to trust or lean to. For two years, the friends he made before the abuse suddenly betrayed him and left him alone. For two years, he had built up an indestructible wall around himself. He let no one in and his heart always felt empty.

He could always see darkness. The dreams he had always were nightmares about the beating he had gotten only few hours before. There was no light; nothing that could lift him up. It was then that he started to self-harm. At first, he wanted to die. Then, it became very addictive.

Then he came to Sawada residence. The brightest light he had ever seen in his short life. Every day was 'fun' and he had a friend he never thought he would have. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, even Mukuro and Hibari lit up his everyday life.

It almost seemed… normal.

Then when he has a bath, all the memories of the abuse he had gotten come back to him life like a wave crashing down the sand and returns to self-harming. It wasn't as bad as he did before. Just little cuts that helped him forget about the mental pain he suffered from. It was nothing.

But… if he told Tsuna about his wounds, his pain, suffering, abuse… will Tsuna just abandon him? Lambo feared that the most. That was the main reason why he desperately tried to hide the scars from Tsuna. His only light; the thought of his only path of life thinking that Lambo is a worthless child just like his boss did only killed in the inside.

He would rather hide his pain from everyone than get hurt emotionally from them. Even though the doubts kill him in the inside, he would rather hide it and act as if the pain was not there, because they are the reason he is living now.

He had a dream. He wanted to be a normal five year old boy. Back then, it seemed unreal. It seemed impossible, but living with the Sawada residence started to make him think otherwise.

Could he trust Tsuna?

* * *

"Lambo…" Tsuna choked in his own spit. "Please tell me. I just want to know who hurt you, so I can go punish the person that dared to hurt my little brother."

Lambo's head shot up at the last words. Little brother… Tsuna considered him as his little brother? His clenching heart warmed up and the tingling sensation went away.

Yes; Lambo can trust the man in front of him because he was Lambo's older brother. Siblings trust each other and will care for one another no matter what.

Even though the tears Lambo shed in the past were fake to trick Tsuna and the others that he was a normal little boy, real tears chocked up Lambo. The comfort he felt… The sensation of trust he felt… Was it just one of his dreams? Those cruel dreams that made him feel hopeless every day?

While the turmoil was going on in Lambo's head, Tsuna did one thing he could think of. Tsuna embraced Lambo gently.

Lambo's eyes widened widely and tears just poured down his face. He pinched himself on the face. It hurt… Which meant this wasn't a dream. The doubt he felt before disappeared. Even though Tsuna's frame was small, it was enough for Lambo to feel safe; protected.

He wailed and hugged Tsuna as tightly as he could. "B-b-b-boss did this to me! The entire B-b-b-b-bovino family did this! T-t-t-t-they spat at m-m-me and they called me worthless! They t-t-t-told me that I s-should have b-been born! Every single day, they b-b-beat me until I was h-half d-d-dead… Then th-they sent me to the suicide m-mission and I thought… Might as well d-d-die… Then you showed me k-k-kindness! You showed me l-l-love! Tsuna-nii… Help me!"

Tsuna patted Lambo's back as soothingly as he could and whispered, "I will, Lambo. Believe in me. I will help you. Bovino Family will be no more. No one will say or mention them now. I promise I will make that happen."

Lambo couldn't say anything but managed to choke out. "Un!" with a vigorous nod.

"I will protect you from those people, Lambo. I will make them regret they ever laid their hands on you."

Once again, Lambo vigorously nodded and choked out, "Un!"

"I love you, Lambo."

Those four words just made Lambo cry even harder. He wailed and wailed in Tsuna's chest, clenching the clothes with his two little hands.

Tsuna stood there, hugging Lambo and kept on telling him soothing, encouraging words for an hour. He didn't move, or complain about how much his arms hurt from holding Lambo. He just stood there, hugging Lambo like he should.

After a while, Lambo regained the control of his crying. He whispered out in a hoarse voice, "Tsuna-nii…"

"Yes, Lambo?" Tsuna smiled gently at him.

"Can I be a normal five year old boy?"

"Of course."

"Am I allowed to laugh like a five year old?"

"Of course."

"Can I whine and beg like a five year old?"

"Of course."

"Am I allowed to… have fun like a normal five year old?"

Tsuna hugged Lambo even tighter. "Of course you can. You can laugh, whine, beg, run, annoy, love, and of course, have fun like a normal five year old boy and I will never ever leave you. Never will I abandon you or abuse you because I love you and you are my family."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo buried his face in Tsuna's chest once again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it... *sniff sniff* **

**Lambo~~~~ Q^Q I love you, Lambo! **

**Ehem... Anyway... how did you think? Did you like it? Please leave a review please! I would love to know what you thought about this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Long time no see, huh? **

**Well, marching band kind of took most of my time... **

**Good news! Marching Band is almost done, so I'll have more time to write! Haha**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Lambo tossed and turned in his bed.

* * *

_"You worthless little brat! Why are you alive instead of my beautiful wife?! Why?!" Lambo was lifted by his afro. He twisted, trying to get out of the painful grasp. Then, he was thrown down to the ground._

_ "Why are you alive?!" Then, he was kicked and stepped on harshly._

_"You should have died!" Lambo whimpered at those heart-stabbing words._

_"Reborn will kill you! Hahaha! Your worthless little face will be forced out of this world! Hahahahaha!" The maniacal laugh echoed over and over again in his little head. _

_"Go to the suicide mission and die, you little brat!" He stared at the ground with blank eyes._

_"Die!"_

* * *

A stray tear streamed down from Lambo's eye. "Papa…" he murmured sadly.

* * *

_"Mistress should not have died because of you, spoiled brat! Why is she not here? You should have died! If you did, then mistress would not have died and would still be living!" Whip lashed on Lambo's back. Lambo cried out in pain and fell onto his knees. His eyes watered but he bravely kept his tears from falling._

_"Oh, brat, you fell again? You're worthless! I wonder why boss keeps you of all people around!" Lambo curled up in a ball as the unforgiving whip hit him over and over again._

_"You are worthless!" Words stabbed him in the heart._

_"Get out of this family!" Whip slashed him on the skin._

_"Go kill yourself." 'Emotion' he once had slowly left him._

_Lambo, in his ball form, cried silently, making sure the man didn't see his tears. He didn't want the man to have the satisfaction of knowing that he was broken. His heart, mind, and soul were breaking piece by piece, and no one would know. Lambo will make sure no one will find out, because that will make him stronger; stronger than the people abusing him._

* * *

It wasn't just a single tear now. Lambo was crying in his sleep. The endless nightmare that haunted him every single night… That night was the worst. The memories reliving and the pain… oh the pain… Lambo could feel the pain that had dulled over years again with new, fresh pain.

"Stop… Stop please…" he mumbled while thrashing around in his bed.

* * *

_Lambo cowered in the corner of the room while the high ranking Bovino family members were having a meeting._

_"Brat come here!" One of the commanders called out for Lambo. He unwillingly went to him and before he knew it, he was the object to the cigarette. The still lit cigarette was rubbed on his back. Lambo bit his lip from crying out._

_Everyone in the room laughed while Lambo cringed at the sound. It was not a warm laugh; it was a cold heartless laugh._

_"Let me do it too!"_

_"Hahaha that looks fun! Come here, brat!"_

_One by one, they put out their cigarette… using Lambo's body. Lambo bit his lip even harder until blood trickled down his chin._

_Nobody noticed; they were too busy laughing._

* * *

"No! Stop!" Lambo jerked up from his bed, panting heavily. He felt his face with his hand and noticed the tears. He buried his face into his lap, crying. It was not the fake tears he used to get attention; it was his real tears. Tears that he would never show anyone… He needed to be strong even if nobody else thought he was.

* * *

Grabbing his cow stuffed animal and a small blanket, Lambo rubbed his eyes and trudged towards the place he knew would warm up his heart. He knocked on the door and few seconds later, his light came out of his room; Tsuna. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh Lambo, what are you doing here?" Tsuna smiled sleepily.

Lambo sniffled into his cow stuffed animal and replied, "Tsuna… I had a nightmare…"

That woke Tsuna up immediately. He picked Lambo up and rubbed his back to comfort his little brother. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lambo shakily shook his head and started to talk. "P-papa and other members in B-B-B-Bovino Family… I had a n-n-n-nightmare of them a-abusing me all over a-again…"

"Oh, Lambo…" Tsuna embraced Lambo, not knowing what to say.

"They were in a m-m-meeting… And rubbed their lit cigarettes on my b-b-back and it hurt! I-i-it hurt s-s-s-so much… I thought I was b-b-back there again! Tsuna-nii… I don't want to go back… I don't want to see them again! Please Tsuna-nii… h-help me! Help!" Lambo wailed in Tsuna's chest. "Please…"

Tsuna was beyond shock and disbelief. Children like Lambo should not have gone through that! How did Lambo manage to hide this from all of them? How was Lambo so cheerful? "I will, Lambo. I will. Don't worry, Lambo."

Tsuna hugged Lambo rocked back and forth, humming a soothing lullaby for him. Even in his sleep, Lambo had a tight grip on Tsuna and did not let go at all. Tsuna sadly looked at broken Lambo and soon that sad look became determined. He took his phone out and started texting his guardians.

* * *

The next day, all of Tsuna's guardians gathered at Tsuna's house, even Hibari and Mukuro. For once, they didn't try to kill each other yet. Tsuna was in his hyper dying will mode, his hands folded. He looked calm yet furious and others knew he was serious.

"Jyudaime, what is this meeting about?" Gokudera tried to satisfy his curiosity.

"Haha! Yeah, Tsuna! I got the text at 3 o'clock in the morning! Why were you up that early?" Yamamoto's hands were behind back of his head.

Ryohei put his fist up in the air and yelled, "Did you want to extremely exercise with us, Sawada?!"

"Hn. It better be something good, Omnivore." Hibari folded his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Kufufufufu… Are you announcing that you are finally letting me take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro laughed creepily and stepped towards Tsuna.

"Teme! Jyudaime would never do that! I should blow you up for that preposterous statement!" Gokudera got his dynamites out.

"Hayato, get the dynamites away. Takeshi, I was up because I had to do something urgent. And sort of, oniichan, a little of exercise is involved. Hibari-san, I think you would like this. Mukuro, no, I am not letting you take over my body." Tsuna addressed each of his guardians.

"Bossu… Why did you call us here?" Chrome timidly asked Tsuna, knowing the matter was very serious.

Lambo kept quiet, knowing what Tsuna was trying to do.

"There once was a boy, a sweet boy, that everyone thought was innocent and happy. He let nobody know what he really was. Every single day, he smiled, laughed, and cried, trying to be a normal child, but it was difficult. He wanted to be accepted, but also was afraid; afraid that he might get betrayed." Tsuna started calmly. "The little boy's past kept him from trusting others and kept his heart away from others. Every night, he had a nightmare. Whenever he showered or took a bath, he was reminded of his past. Then, the boy's friend found him in the bath and saw the horrible scars. That day, he told his friend what happened, crying and crying. He asked his friend a shocking but sad question; 'Am I allowed to have fun?' 'Can I be a normal child?' 'Can I laugh?'" Tsuna clenched his hands tightly.

Every one of Tsuna's guardians stood there in shock. Chrome gaped, eyes wide open and tears welled up in her eyes. Gokudera stood there, rigid and looked down on the ground. Yamamoto's smile dropped along with his hands. He bit his lip and clenched his hands just like Tsuna. Hibari narrowed his eyes and swiftly glanced at Lambo, who was staring at the ground. Mukuro's smile dropped and also glanced at Lambo. Ryohei scrunched his eyebrows, disappointed that he was so oblivious to such thing. The guardians, even the oblivious Ryohei knew who Tsuna was talking about and they were not happy.

"Who did that to the 'little boy'?" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera's eyes and said, "Bovino family."

Everyone reached out for their weapons.

"In an hour, a jet will come for us and as soon as we land, we will go straight to Bovino Estate and strike. Even if they are the Vongola's main technology sponsor, we will show them what is acceptable and what is not acceptable." Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Hai" the guardians straightened up, taking their first order from the future Vongola Decimo.

"This is a mission that we will not fail, understood?"

"Hai."

"Dismissed, get ready for departure and meet at the Namimori Shrine."

The guardians dispersed and went to their respective homes.

* * *

In one hour, everyone was at the Namimori Shrine in black suits. In front of the steps, there was a limousine to take them to the airport. Inside the limousine, Tsuna told them what the plan was.

"Hibari ambush them from the right, Mukuro and Chrome from the left; Gokudera and Yamamoto from the back and Oniichan strike from the front. We will take out everyone except for high ranking officers and the Don of Bovino family. They have an apology to give, after all." Tsuna said, pointing out the map of Bovino estate.

Everyone gave their own version of 'hai' and readied their weapons. Gokudera fingered his dynamites and Yamamoto cleaned his katana. Chrome clenched her trident tightly. Ryohei unwrapped and wrapped his white bandages. Lambo looked down, tears welling up. Tears dripped on his clenched hand. Mukuro and Hibari sat down, looking bored but at the same time, sadistic.

"Get ready, we are five minutes from the start of our operation. I will not accept any failures." Tsuna got into his hyper dying will mode. "In… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Go!"

Everyone ran out the door and ambushed the mansion. Tsuna calmly picked Lambo up and carried him inside the mansion with his cape fluttering behind him. Lambo cried into Tsuna's black suit.

"It's okay, Lambo, you don't have to cry. You know my guardians will protect you, right? They will not fail this mission. Our first mission will result in success." Tsuna patted Lambo's back.

"B-but Tsuna-nii! They might get really hurt! I don't want them to be hurt!" Lambo cried.

Tsuna looked Lambo in the eye and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Lambo nodded. "Of course!"

"I want you to trust in them." Tsuna said solemnly. "Because I trust them that they will succeed; for you. And they are strong, Lambo, right?"

Lambo nodded again.

* * *

Someone's panting came in Tsuna's earpiece. "Storm and Rain finished and have reached to the main room."

"Kufufufufu… Mists finished as well. They were bunch of weaklings… Didn't have so much fun… Kufufufufu…"

"I'm finished as well, Sawada!"

"You idiot! You shouldn't say names! Do you know how communication devices such as this can be easily int-"

"Now now, Storm, it is fine." Tsuna cut Hayato off.

"Hn. Be quiet herbivores or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna smiled at Lambo. "See? They did it."

Tsuna kept on walking and calmly stepped over the writhing bodies. He was pretty impressed with the work his guardians did. Lambo stared at the bodies with wide eyes. "I guess they were a lot madder than I originally thought, Lambo. Hehe…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

* * *

In the room on the very top floor where the door was wide open were Tsuna's guardians with scratches here and there but nothing too severe. In the middle were the Don of Bovino family and bunch of other men in black suits. They were covered in blood and twitched every now and then. When they saw Tsuna, they bowed over and over again, asking for forgiveness. They looked like they did not know what was going on, but knew who Tsuna was; Vongola Decimo. But, when they saw Lambo in Tsuna's arms, they growled.

"What is that worthless thing doing in here?! You brat! I told you to never come back again!" Don of Bovino family growled.

One of the men in black suits taunted, "I bet he is just manipulating them! You monster!"

"I-I am n-n-not manipulating them, L-Leo! They are my friends!" Lambo trembled in Tsuna's chest. Then, he quietly added, "It's not like I wanted to come back…"

"Teme…" Gokudera growled and kicked the Don in the head and the others seemed like they wanted to do something as well.

"Enough." Tsuna raised his hand with authority.

Gokudera bowed and stepped aside.

Tsuna set Lambo down on the floor and walked up to Don. He kneeled down to his eye level and grabbed him by the chin. "Now, what do you know about me?"

"Y-you are future Vongola Decimo that will take over Vongola family in few years. You have seven guardians and you are benevolent."

Tsuna calmly stood up and laughed, "Pfft… Hahaha!"

Don of Bovino family did not say anything but looked at Tsuna like he was crazy.

"I," Tsuna glared at the Don who got chills with just the eyes. "am benevolent to those who do not try to harm my guardians or children. To those who hurt innocent children, I will not show any mercy."

"That thing is a monster! He deserved every bit of it!" Don gathered up his courage and yelled as gave his own glare at Lambo who just flinched at it.

"He is the Lightning guardian of Vongola! I will trust him my life and what you did to him is unacceptable!"

"We, the Bovino family, are your technology sponsors!"

Tsuna glared at him, "You being Vongola's technology sponsor is just a privilege. We can easily get other replacements and I know a perfect replacement."

Don of Bovino family trembled. "B-but the contract!"

"Are made by Nono, not me. How do I know that I can trust you? I despise those who abuse their own children."

He paled at that and bowed to the ground. He pleaded, "Please have mercy! I will do anything to keep the contract, Vongola Decimo!"

"I know Lambo will not want to see you any time soon neither will you, so the contract between Vongola and Bovino family are null and void. Thank you for your service, Don of Bovino family." Tsuna turned around with his cape flying behind him. "Please remember that do any more harm to Lambo, this will seem like it is nothing compared to next time we have this pleasant meeting. That time, we will show you what true suffering is."

One by one, the guardians followed. Gokudera spit on the floor and lit a cigarette. Yamamoto grinned and followed. Ryohei ran after Tsuna to tell how extreme he looked. Hibari just 'hn'ed and took his own way out of the mansion to the car. Mukuro and Chrome just dispersed into air with their mist. Lastly, Lambo looked back at the fallen Bovino family and bowed before going back to catch up to the rest of the guardians.

Don of the Bovino family growled and yelled, "Damn you Vongola!"

* * *

**And... DONE! **

**Thank you very much for reading this!**

**Please review! I would love to know what you thought about this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters! **


End file.
